Waking Up
by XX-Divergent-XX
Summary: Tris wakes up in a hospital in Chicago, she doesn't remember a thing and meets some extraordinary people that she hopes she'll never forget. Topic used before I know, I'm bad at summaries, and Its in modern time! Hope you like! R&R Please... Rated T.. No Bad Language, Not Too Descriptive Fluff, But Rated T Just In Case R
1. Almost Empty Room

_**Tris's POV: **_

I wake up with a massive headache and to an almost empty room. TV in one corner, a chair in the other.

Then a person, a nurse or something walks into the room. She looks at me as soon as she enters the room, "Oh, umm your awake." She gives me some medicine and I take it without question.

My headache seems to go away instantly. "Well, doctor Zeke will be entering soon, and I know its different from normal hospitals," Hospitals? "But he has friends with him. Don't flip out and jump out the window if they ask you questions because your on the fifth floor." I smile at her comment and she leaves the room.

Moments later a doctor, I'm guess Doctor Zeke enters the room with a bunch of people laughing and yelling. They all get taken back when they see me, awake. Doctor Zeke starts, "Well Beatrice Prior, isn't it?" I nod and he continues, "Well these are my friends, Uriah, well he's not really a friend, just my annoying little brother that follows me around, Four, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Eric, Peter, Molly, Drew, Al, and Lauren." That's a lot to take in, so I just decide to lay my head back onto my pillow and try to sleep.

But then Doctor Zeke starts again, "Now I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay." I answer him, I just want this to end.

"Do you know what age you are?"

I nod, "Sixteen."

"Do you remember what happened?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm sorry Doctor Zeke I don't."

"Oh, and just call me Zeke. Well anyway see you later we're going to go play capture the flag, mixed with paintball. Well I hope you can play some day. See you later Beatrice."

They all leave except for one, Uriah, I think it was.

He just stares at me, and doesn't stop. I can't help it but I feel my cheeks warm up.

No, I don't remember my life before this, I cannot gain feelings for anyone. I can't, but then again, who says I can't start over?


	2. Talking

_**Four's POV:**_

We all start walking to go play and pick teams but then Zeke speaks up, "Oh my gosh, where's Uriah? Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I lost him again."

Marlene then says, "Maybe he's talking to the girl, you know how he is."

Zeke sighs and groans at the same time and we all walk back to Beatrice's room. She and Uriah are just staring at each other, blushing. A smile creeps onto my face, I think Uriah likes someone.

Zeke talks again, "Come on you freak lets go." Zeke's voice does get a little annoying after a while of only hearing him talk, I would see why Uriah wouldn't want to follow him.

"But, I want to talk to the new girl." Everyone laughs at Uriah's comment, except Marlene.

"So do I." All of our heads turn in her direction, she really wants to talk to Beatrice? Do I? I'm so confused right now.

Zeke talks again, but why not Shauna or Lynn or somebody else, "Everyone can talk to the new girl, one at a time though. And only if you want."

I don't want to so I start to walk off to the opposite direction while the people who want to talk to Beatrice line up at the door.

This happens every time Zeke gets a new patient. But Zeke doesn't line up, instead he comes up to me, he walks kind of fast, almost like a run. Then he speaks, again, "Come on I know your still upset about,"

"Don't say her name Zeke." My voice sounds cold.

"I wasn't I know your still upset about _her_," He put an emphasis on, her, then continues, "But you got to get back into the game Four."

Then he pulls my wrist and puts me at the back of the line.

It doesn't take me long to get to the front because she doesn't want to talk much, apparently.

Good.

Then when it's my turn to go I open the door and she is still sleeping. That's why most people left fast.

Then I slowly close the door and Zeke pops up behind me, I think my ears are going to start bleeding, "Go in there dude."

"But, she's sleeping." There's always an excuse, and I found one pretty easy.

"So, go in there and wake her up." When he says this my throat freezes, I can't wake a girl up, maybe Zeke can but it's not on my bucket list.

So I walk in there and stomp on the floor once, hmm, she doesn't wake up fast.

"Well since your sleeping, I guess I'll just leave." I start to walk towards the door pretty fast and then she turns around.

"No, I'm not asleep, I'm just thinking." Dang.

"Oh, well I'm supposed to talk to you." My voice sounds harsh and like me at all times.

"Okay, ask me some questions. Things you want to know." Her voice is quiet.

"Okay umm, what's your favorite color?"

She has to think about this for a while. Why? It's just a color.

"Orange. Not like the kind of orange that is the fruit, but a sunset orange. Do you know what I mean?" That is a beautiful orange, I don't see how she can't like it. So I just nod.

"When's your birthday?"

She freezes and then answers, more clearly and defined than the last two times she spoke, "I don't know."

"Oh, well let's say that you turn, sixteen, in," I think about this for a while then I got it, "exactly one week from now."

"Okay." Is all she says, I do a long hard thinking process, for a girl, and I get 'Okay'.

She's simple, and normal, I like that.

"Goodbye Four."

"Goodbye Beatrice, wait, can I call you something different? Beatrice is too long?"

"Umm okay, how about Tris?"

"Okay. Goodbye Tris." Then I walk out the room.

Then Lynn yells, "Capture the flag!"

But all I could think about was a girl.


	3. Confession

_**Tris's POV:**_

Four comes to talk to me a lot between this week and the day of my birthday. It's not my real birthday but it will do.

The nurse brings me breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. Then just as about I'm going to get my dinner from the nurse, Zeke barges into the room and asks me, "Hey, Tris, we all have dinner at the pit. Want to come?"

I don't hesitate or think twice, "Yes."

As soon as I say this I'm out of the bed and heading towards the pit and out of this crap hole that is my room.

When I enter the pit I see all of Zeke's friends, but as I am now, their friends as well. I smile as I walk over to the table.

I sit down at the far end near no one. I like to be alone. Then again, why did I say yes to eating in the pit? Then Uriah comes and plops his butt next to mine. I look down to the bench where just sat.

I can feel Uriah staring at me. Then he grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes. "Hey Tris. Stop checking out my butt, my face is right here."

I think of witty come back to say back to him, "But you started it."

Then when I say that the whole table laughs and Uriah is as red as tomato. But eventually he starts to laugh and then everyone is quiet again. Me and Uriah share some thoughts, well words but thoughts sounds more sophisticated.

Then I start to head back to my room when Four catches up to me. He taps my shoulder and I see him standing there. He looks at me with deep blue eyes and I feel my cheeks heat so I turn around. I can't let him see me blush.

"Tris, wait. Tomorrow is your birthday and I'm coming to hang out with you in your room." My back is still turned so he won't be able to see me blush even more.

I just say, "Okay."

Then I go back to my room and feel happiness within me. Do I feelings for Four? No I possibly can't, its not like that.

I like Uriah.

I like Uriah.

_I like Four._

My thought creeps into my head and I feel that happiness again. I like Four.

Ok I can deal with this.


	4. Birthday

_**Four's POV:**_

I can't wait to see Tris today. I'm bringing my phone so we can take pictures. I want her to remember her sixteenth birthday. I'm so excited, I just want to puke hears or something like that every time I get near her.

_Stop, you really like Graclynn, even though she moved away. But you could still have growing feelings for Tris. No stop, you don't. But you do._

I have flowers in one hand and in my free hand I knock on the door. She opens the door all excitedly, well I'm glad she's as happy to see me as I'm as happy to see her. We smile at each other and she blushes again.

Dang she is adorable.

"So, Tris. Happy Birthday." When I say this I give the flowers to her.

"Oh my. Four they're just beautiful." At these words I blush and she is too. "Where are my manners? Come in, come in." She opens the door and I walk in.

She closes the door and sits on the bed. I just stand there acting like I have nothing else better to do, when I obviously could be making a fool of myself. She pats the spot on the bed next to her. So I decide to sit next to her, where she patted the bed of course.

This is just awkward. Then I take out my phone and put my cheek against her cheek and click the button that allows me to take a picture.

When the flash is done I take the phone and look at the picture. Tris is freaking out, she's probably never been that close to a boy before. She's still in shock when I look over at her.

"Tris, it's a picture. Come on make a silly face." She does, and she has cheeks puffed and her eyes real big. So I do the same and we take another picture together.

This day couldn't get any better.

"Hey, Tris." She looks at me and her eyes filled with fun. She doesn't know what real fun is like, and I'm going to show her tomorrow. But it's a surprise.

"What?" Her voice is quiet again, that's cute.

I stand up and hold out my hand. "Want to dance?"

"But there's no music." Innocence, it only works for her.

"Why does there have to be music?" She hesitates and doesn't take my hand so I give help with my words, "My hand isn't going to stay here forever."

She smiles and blushes and puts her hand on top of mine. I put hands around her waist and she puts her arms around my neck. I pull her in closer so she has to look up to see my face. Her neck starts hurt, I'm guessing, and then she lays her head on my chest.

Then Zeke opens the door, only to see Tris and I slow dancing, to new music. He's speechless.

_About time._

My mind likes to cut in, I don't like it though. When I'm thinking about Tris, my brain wants to think about Graclynn.

Then Zeke speaks up, "Umm, dinner's ready."

Tris picks her head up from my chest just as Zeke leaves the room.

"Come on, let's go." She smiles and pulls away. I don't want her to go, I want her to stay with me, dancing with me.

But I just go, maybe if I get there fast enough I'll be able to sit by her, and Zeke.

And I'm just so lucky that I do get to sit by her.

Marlene, Uriah, Eric, and Peter are all doing something. I'd rather not repeat it.

Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren, are off doing something that I have no idea of.

And the others are off getting tattoos. So all that's left is Zeke, Tris, and me.

Zeke has food for us and a giant chocolate cake.

"Gosh Zeke! How much cake do you need?" I ask ultimately shocked.

"Four, I got that for the whole table, before everyone left." When he says that I understand.

I cut out a small piece and put it onto a plate.

I put the plate in front of Tris and she pokes at with her straw. "It's cake," Then I give her a fork. She cuts into like its steak. Then again, it is five layers.

She takes a bite and me and Zeke watch her carefully to see when she swallows.

"It's good." That's all she says. Zeke and I both laugh and she sits there wondering why we're laughing.

Then we talk and I mess up big time, "S-so what are you doing later?" I stuttered. I feel Zeke kick me under the table. He must've noticed my mess up.

"Oh, nothing." She looks down and eats another bite of her cake.

"Do you want to hang out?" Another kick from Zeke.

I get a lot of kicks from Zeke. "Tris, if you will excuse me and Zeke for a moment." She nods and I walk off into the other direction knowing that he'll follow me. When we some to a full stop I turn around to face him.

"What the crap Zeke?"

"Come on, you like Tris. You stuttered, you lost yourself in her presence, its obvious." I look over to see if she's still at the table.

Zeke kicks me again. So I kick him back.

"Gosh Four stop staring. Just ask her out already and get it over with."

I shake my head. "It's not that easy Zeke."

"Oh dude, you got it bad." Then he just walks off to go sit with Tris again. They talk and I hope he doesn't blow my secret.

Then I head back to my apartment, not wanting to meet the rest of the world.


	5. School

**Tris's**_** POV**__:_

So, Zeke tells me that Uriah likes me, that the reason he sits so close is because its his way of flirting without actually flirting. But Zeke also says that someone else likes me, he only knows because its obvious.

"Zeke, if it's so obvious why haven't I noticed?" I ask him and he just stares at me like he's about to laugh.

But instead he just shrugs and says, "Because, your looking too closely. For me, and everyone else. Well except for you and Uriah, its really obvious. He's always looking at you."

I hope its Four, I think. "Can you tell me who? Who knows, I might like him back." Zeke laughs like he knows I won't like him back. Is it Will? No, Christina and him like each other. Al? Of course its Al, he practically admits any time he has the chance.

"No, I can't."

I sigh, "Okay."

"Hey, Tris, we're all meeting in your hospital room later okay? We all have something to discuss."

"Okay, see ya then Zeke."

I walk out of the room knowing I don't have feelings for Al, but maybe Uriah.

Defiantly Four though.

They all appear in my room later that night and Zeke, obviously, is the first one to talk, "So Tris, since you don't remember much of anything about school, and your not really supposed to leave the hospital,"

He hesitates for a second, almost on purpose and Uriah cuts in, "Going to bring school to you!"

They all yell and pump their fists in the air except for Four, he just stares at me and I stare back. I blush without meaning too and I look away quickly.

Marlene speaks now, "So we're all going to be your teachers. I'm your English teacher, Zeke is your Gym Teacher. Four is your French Teacher, there really was no competition for that since he's the only that knows a foreign language. Then it'll be lunch and we'll all go down to the pit. Christina is your Band Teacher, she plays the oboe just like you! Eek, okay Al will be your Geography Teacher. Uriah and Will, teach Algebra. Eric, Peter, and Drew will be your Biology Teacher. School starts tomorrow."

They all walk out of the room and I'm left alone with a bed, a chair, and a TV.

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter, I'm planning something big for the next chapter though...**_


	6. No, Your're Going

_**Four's POV:**_

I get the chance to teach Tris French and I don't turn it down. When it's finally time for me to teach her I go to the room and knock.

"Come in." Her voice is low but I have my ear pressed against the door to hear if anyone else in there.

I open the door with my French book in one hand and nothing in the other. I sit on the ground across from her and she takes her French book and opens it to page 1 immediately. I laugh.

"What?" She asks me this and I don't have an answer.

"Umm, well your so eager to learn. And I just wanted to ask you something." Her eyes look as though she's already been asked what I'm about to ask.

"Well there's this dance at the school. Not here at the hospital but at the actual school"

"I know, Uriah, already asked me." Oh, what was I expecting? Of course Tris will never like me, she likes Uriah and he likes her back. I should've seen it coming. "I turned him down though." She says it like its a fact, not that she's disappointed in herself, but like its a cold hard fact.

"I just don't feel like going." This brings me down again. I sigh and as I do she looks over at me.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" She asks this and I'm stunned.

"I didn't know you could speak French." I'm actually taken back. Her words sound sexy, like how French is supposed to sound. Not just her voice when she speaks the language, but the words itself.

"Every since I was little my parents would force me to learn French. They would talk in French all the time, well with the words they wanted me to know at the time. I learned the whole language, I mean, I must've. But I only remember what I learned to begin with."

I'm in awe. "Je m'appelle Quatre."

"No, that's a number, that's not a name. Comment tu t'appelle?" Should I tell her.

"I'll tell you later. See you soon Tris."

* * *

After Tris is done with all of her classes everyone else gets ready for the dance. I decide to take Tris to the dance no matter if she wants to go or not. I knock on her door and she says, "Its unlocked."

"Is that an invitation?" I ask her trying to make it sound funny.

"Yeah come on in Four." I come in and she's dressed in a tank top and sweat pants. Its not a dress but it will do.

"Come on lets go." Her face contorts.

"Where are we going?" Her voice isn't quiet anymore and it reminds me why I like her.

"The dance." I say.

"Oh, well I can't go dressed like this. And Christina isn't here to take me." She replies, she finds an excuse, like I did the first day we met.

We're not so different after all.

I roll my eyes and sling her over my shoulder. "Four! Put me down this instant!" I laugh, she really thinks I'm going to let her go.

I put her into the front seat of my car and buckle her in. I step and into my side and drive off to the school where the dance is held.


	7. School Dance

**_Tris's POV:_**

Four takes me to the school in his car and I'm surprised by how little the school is. I'm dressed in sweat pants and tank top, not really dressed for a school dance.

We get in front of table where we buy the tickets to get into the dance. As Four pulls out his wallet the two girls behind the table stare at me in disgust, almost in hate. I think they're jealous.

"Sooo," The girl on the right says, trying to sound sexy, "Four, your looking great." She has blonde hair and blue eyes, how could he not take her? "Why did you ask her and not me?" She says this with hate and eyes me when she says it.

Four gives her the money and she gives him two tickets, still looking my direction.

Four takes my hand in his, and I swear I'm blushing. I see Uriah sitting alone and I take my hand away from Four's. I don't want him seeing me here with Four after I turned him down. Uriah's eyes light up when he sees me and walks over to us.

"Hey Tris, took me up on my offer anyway?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No, Four picked me up and dragged me here." _And I kind of liked it._ This is something I don't add, I don't want to make him upset.

"Oh, so you're here on the date with Four, after you turned me down?" I feel the tears threatening my eyes. I can't stand it anymore and just walk away.

I know Four is following me so I walk faster and sit down in a seat. I look back over to Uriah once Four sits next to me, and Uriah is talking to Marlene so, its okay. I don't feel the guilt ripping me to shreds anymore.

A fast songs starts to play and I'm cheered up again. I stand up and say to Four, "Come on, lets go dance."

He just shakes his head.

"Why not Four? Please?" I'm begging now, first time I've ever remember begging. And it feels good.

"I can't dance? What about my birthday? Huh, you danced then, and you were the one offering." When I say this he just laughs more.

"It's different." I blush feeling ashamed of myself. We sit there in silence for a while, when a slow song plays.

Now he's the one to stand up and he offers his hand out like he did on my birthday. "Come on, lets dance."

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." He laughs again and I smile.

"Make up your mind now, my mind won't stay here forever." He says.

I laugh as I reply, "But, there's music playing." He laughs with me.

"Oh forget it." He grabs my wrist and drags me to the middle of the dance floor where only a few couples are dancing.

Zeke and Shauna. Uriah and Marlene, huh who would've guessed? Christina and Will, I saw that one coming actually. And a few more couples I don't really know the names to.

Four looks to me and says, "So, where were we?" He puts his around my hips again and I instinctively put my hands around his neck. "Oh yeah, here."

I just laugh as we dance till the end of the song. When we stop I say, "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." He just nods and I walk off.

When I leave the bathroom, I'm confronted by whispering and I hear my name. When the bathroom door closes three heads turn to look at me. I don't know who they are because as I'm about to guess who they are I'm blindfolded, by hands that smell like sage and lemongrass.

I'm dragged outside and pushed up against a brick wall. I hear four voices speak at once. I get Oh wait, I think I found something."punched and kicked. Suddenly my mouth is covered, my hands and legs are held back and a heavy hand gropes my flat chest. "You sure your sixteen? You don't feel like your more than twelve. Oh wait, I found something." A squeeze and then some laughs.

I bite the hand covering my mouth and once he removes it I scream. The hand covers my mouth as quickly as it was removed. "No one is going to hear you out here, especially with how loud it is inside."

More kicks, punches and more blood. My tears stain my clothes. Then I hear the door open and quick loudness, it disappears quickly and I know someone has either went inside or came outside.

I hear feet run and I'm picked up by someone. I get a quick glimpse of the persons face and I say their name, "-

**_Can ya'll guess who it is? Please review to let me know who you think..._**


	8. My Hero

_**Tris's POV:**_

I wake up in a room, a very messy room. Its more cluttered than my hospital room, which isn't messy at all. I look around the room for a few minutes not even thinking of looking up, so when I sit up I hit my head on a hard wooden surface above me. I look up to see I was sleeping on a bunk bed, and I was sleeping on the bottom bunk. When I get up to see who's on the top bunk its not the person that originally saved me, but it'll do.

I shake him and repeat his name over and over again, "Uriah, Uriah, Uriah. Uriah for crying out loud wake up!" He doesn't wake up and I find the nearest bathroom and fill a bucket with water. When I finish I filling up the bucket I dump a boat load of ice into it. I let the water freeze before I pick it up with all of my strength.

I lift it above my head get ready to dump. Just as I'm about to dump the bucket on Uriah the bed squeaks and he jolts up quickly. The impact of his head hit the bucket and it comes pouring on me instead. He just laughs at my fail of a prank.

Then when my feet touch the ground again Zeke walks in, shirtless. As soon as he sees me, he seems shocked. I mean, he is my _hero_, I guess that's what I'm supposed to call him anyway. He instinctively puts his hand to cover his man-boobs and I laugh and say, "Zeke, you have nothing to cover." When I say this I think back to last night, and I think, _neither do I._

"Tris, you should go back to bed. I know I saved you from-" He says.

"Who?" He eyes me and I look back into his eyes and I feel as though I can feel his soul.

"I'll tell you tomorrow when I tell everyone else." I nod and lay back and head to bed. Uriah is still laughing and it takes all out of my strength not to throw a pillow at him.

Soon my eyes give out and then blackness.

**_Hey, if anyone plays the PS3 Call of Duty-Black Ops 2 (Specifically One in the Chamber, Multi Team, Hard Point, or Sticks and Stones) Private Message Me.  
Also, sorry for the short chapter._**


	9. Change of Heart

_**Zeke's POV: **_

Tris wakes up again and I look into her eyes, now I have to tell her the whole story of how I found her. Uriah even looks at me waiting for a story, I don't want to tell him because some parts a little inappropriate.

"Okay, so I saw you and To- Four walk in," I'm the only person here that knows his real name and I almost used it in front of two people, "And I also saw you two dance and I thought that both of you were in love." I still don't know really, "Then you went to the bathroom and I thought that you didn't like him, at all, or anymore if you did."

She blushes but stops and quickly recovers herself saying, "I don't."

"Yeah Tris thanks for int interrupting me." I start again only to be to be stopped again.

"Your welcome, and what does you seeing us dance have to do with how you found me?" Is what I sound like when I talk all the time?

"Okay well I'm just building suspense, it takes time to get to the climax of the story, gosh Tris. Well anyway as I was thinking I had to use the bathroom, and as you probably don't know the walls in the guy's bathroom are super thin and if I could walk through walls and I did, I would be outside where you were." I take in a big breath because that was a lot of words for once sentence. "Then-"

"Hold on a second, I have to pee now." Uriah pipes up. I roll my eyes and act like I'm going to wait for him.

When he closes the bathroom door I continue, "As I was saying, then I heard a scream come from outside. When I finished with my business I came outside to find out what the source of the scream was. Then I saw you, and four guys. Peter, Drew, Eric, and Al." Her eyes get big at Al's name, I'm not shocked, he's always had a thing for her and when he saw Uriah and Tobias go after her and he just go jealous.

"I didn't realize that Al would do that." Uriah comes back into the room when he says this, "And I thought I said you would wait for me."

"Seriously, this story is for Tris, not you. Well anyway I thought how much Four would kill me if I didn't save you and how much how he would kill me if I had saved you, and how much his eyes would kill me if I did. But anyway I did. I called him today and he said he'd be over soon."

_**Tris's POV: **_

Ugh, really? I don't like Four anymore, why couldn't my supposedly date save me? I like Uriah and hate Four. Maybe he should just leave me alone.

I look at Zeke and he looks like he can read minds because when there's a knock on the door Zeke tells the person to go away. When the person at the door peers over he sees me and I see him, Four. He tries to push Zeke out of the way but for once in his life Four isn't as strong.

Then he storms away, and I suddenly feel bad, but not too bad because he left me.

I lay back on the bed as Uriah sings me to sleep. I ignore his wrong pitches and mess ups of lyrics and close my eyes and dream of falling down a well.


	10. Truth or Dare

**_Four's POV: _**

I want to see Tris but Zeke won't let me, ugh why is it so hard to see the girl you like? At lunch I don't see her, but about 30 minutes later of just sitting in silence Zeke speaks up, go figure, "Hey guys, there's going to be a party at my place later." Everybody nods and starts talking about tonight.

Then Zeke leans over to me and whispers, "Tris will be there." I instantly make up my mind to be there.

_**Tris's POV: ** _

So I'm going to Zeke's party and Uriah is taking me, I'm starting to believe he likes me like Zeke said he did. I hope he kisses me today, I'm excited for it really.

I wait in my hospital room for Chris to drop by like she said she would to help me get ready for Uriah. Then there's a knock on the door and I really hope it isn't Uriah.

"Tris! Its me Christina! I know your in there open up so I can put make up on you!" My eyes get big, I don't remember ever wearing make up, and now this will be my first memory of it.

Fantastic.

"Okay! Let me put some pants on!" I lie to her, just so I can stall.

Then I open the door and see her carrying a boat load of make up, and I gasp.

I feel like a fish out of water, can't breathe.

She also has a really short dress in the other hand.

**2 Hours Later**

So when I'm finished I look stunning, not pretty, not even close, but stunning.

I have a dress that is the two inches above my knee. The dress is spaghetti strap, teal. A white jean vest, and heals to math the vest.

The eyeliner around my eyes make them look more blue than grey, I hope Uriah likes it.

I smile to myself and Chris leaves to go get ready at her house.

Uriah comes as quickly as Chris leaves. We leave on his motorcycle and I'm eager to get this night started.

_**Four's POV:**_**  
**

Once everyone gets to the party Zeke announces, "Okay people time to play Truth or Dare! Oh and don't forget that if you don't do a dare or a truth you have to remove an article of clothing, socks and shoes do count."

Oh great.

We all sit in a circle and Marlene starts, "Hmm, Will! Truth, or Dare?" She tries to sound mysterious and it doesn't work because Will laughs.

"Dare." He finally says.

"Okay, I dare you to," Marlene looks around the room for something to use against him. "I dare you to take a drink of that hot sauce," She points to a bottle of hot sauce across the room, "Every time someone asks you Truth or Dare."

"Okay, deal." When he says this everyone acts shocked except for Christina, she's known him longer than any of us, of course she isn't surprised. "Uriah, Truth or Dare?" When Will says this he sounds bored, so I just smile.

"Dare." His eyes glint with bravery, something Peter, Eric, Drew, and Al will always lack.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Will smiles as Uriah stands up and starts to move up the bottom of his shirt but he thinks otherwise because he walks over to Tris and kiss her on the lips, hard, and she kisses him back. My heart just fell apart.

I look down and Zeke leans over and whispers to me, "Its okay dude, you'll get the girl." When Zeke sits back up Uriah pulls away and sits next to Christina and Zeke again. I look at Tris again only to see her eyes meet mine, and quickly float away again. Its a small step but it'll do.

Uriah speaks, "Zeke ma boy! Truth or Dare?"

Zeke says, "Truth."

"Okay brother, who do you like here?" Zeke looks down ashamed.

"I like Shauna, there I said it." Shauna just blushes and leaves the game, she must like him too, how cute.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad, kind of relieving actually. Now someone else must do it. Four, Truth or Dare." When he asks me this I know no matter what that I'll end saying who my crush is, and I can't afford that.

"Dare." I say, its useless.

"I dare you to tell everyone here, who you have a crush on." I look from Uriah, to Tris, to Uriah again. I can't handle it so I take my shoes and socks off, I can't let Tris know that I like her especially with Uriah sitting right there.

Everybody laughs and Will says, "I never knew you were scared to say who you like, wow the only thing that you're scared of is that, huh, weird. She must be special, or sitting here at this very moment." He looks around and we all laugh again.

We play for a few more hours and then when we're done we all go back to our homes and go to bed.


	11. Intertwining

_**Oh and by the way, this is going to be Triah and Fourtris fanfic...**_

_**Tris's POV:** _

When I wake up in the morning I notice I'm in the hospital room, but in the messy room I was in last night. When I finally sit up, I hear yelling coming from the bathroom. Two boys, I catch some of the conversation.

"You can't! Someone else likes her, a lot!"

"So, like I care! He can't possibly like her more than me! I'm doing it whether you like it or not!"

Then Uriah storms out of the bathroom and his catch mine. His mouth drops to the ground.

"Gosh Uriah, there's no need to go fishing." I say and he closes his mouth.

"Hey Tris, I like you and since yesterday you've known that. So, I was wondering if you would want to date me?" He asks me this and I blush instantly.

I nod and he looks as happy as happy can be, so I laugh. Then before I can think he brings me in for a kiss and I don't reject it, I kiss back though.

Zeke bursts in, I'm guessing who Uriah was fighting in the bathroom. "Get a room!"

Uriah pulls back, "We do have one, just some unwanted guests." I laugh at his comment, it was genuinely funny.

"Well I'm going to go get breakfast, coming?" I asked Uriah.

Instead I get a answer from Zeke, "Yeah legs go honey." Zeke reaches his hand out, I look hesitant.

"Yup, lets go Tris." Uriah says and I take his hand. We both walk to the hospital, no cars, or motorcycles, just feet. We talk most of the way, getting to know each other. Mostly him though.

When we get to the hospital everyone at the table looks at us and I know Zeke told everyone, because they all start whispering when their eyes meet our hands intertwined. We sit at the table and Four and Marlene share some looks, what kind of looks, I don't know.

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter...But all of the next chapter is planned out and I think its gonna be big. Will Four get the girl he wants, or someone willing to make a deal?**_

_**Please Review, I'm not getting much reviews on this and I don't know if I should continue...so yeah**_


	12. Deals and Dreams

_**Four's POV: **_

When I head to my car to go back to my house I'm stopped by Marlene.

I'm not shocked, when we had our little eye conversation I knew she would want to have one with words. So she decides to start, "Okay, now its obvious that you like Tris, and I like Uriah, so we should make a plan to get them to break up and fall into our arms instead."

I smile but reply, "Is it really that obvious that I like her?"

She nods and I blush instantly. "Okay so, I'll text you tonight for the plan?" After she says this, I'm the one who nods.

I start to get back into my car when her foot stops the door, and she stands there expecting something. Oh yeah.

"1-482-999-0421" She nods, like she can remember that. I laugh to myself when I remember her fantastic memory, she remembers almost everything that someone has said. Its amazing really.

I enter my house the only way I can now, through a window in the bathroom. My dad doesn't know about so he doesn't lock it, and I'm lucky for that. When I enter I hear yelling and screaming and some sobs, my mother is being abused.

I take a knee, take a second to grasp my surroundings before I get up again. When I do get up I find my little ground door that leads to the basement that I call my room. My farther doesn't know about that either, only me and my mother. We use it to protect ourselves from him when he's drunk.

But I stay down all the time, where my life is.

I get a text from '943-2286'.

I open it.

_Unknown-Hey so we need to figure out what we're going to do._

_Me-Who is this?_

_Unknown-We need to form a plan, oh and this is Marlene._

_Me-Oh okay...what's the plan?_

_Marlene-Well you're the smart one, I thought you had a plan._

_Me-No I don't, well we need to make Tris and Uriah have feelings for us. So how do we do that?_

_Marlene-Make them jealous? Talk to them? Force them to kiss us? I think I like the last idea best._

_Me-No, I liked your first idea, of course we talk to them, and forcing them to kiss us is just them that we don't like who they're dating. Which we like who they date, but not them dating them._

_Marlene-Okay so ideas, we need ideas._

_Me-You came up with the jealousy idea, you come with the next ideas._

_Marlene-Okay fine, so we need to date other people, make them realize their feelings for us._

_Me-Okay so think of some people we could date that would totally say yes if we ask them out._

_Marlene-Well maybe we don't have to ask other people, we could just date each other, now that would make them realize their feelings for us._

_Me-Hmm okay well we'll talk about it tomorrow, actually tell me where you live so I can pick you up in my car tomorrow to make it more convincing. I like this plan, I really hope it works._

_Marlene-Yeah okay. 102 South Blackberry... got that?_

_Me-Yeah. See ya tomorrow Mar._

When I get off the phone I let out a big sigh, I don't want Tris to see me liking someone else, which I don't. I never will, not after she came along.

I fall asleep on the floor and dream that night, for the first in a while.

_**Dream**_

_I'm at school and I see Uriah kissing Tris. My heart breaks, and I fall through the floor._

_When stand back up from my hard fall onto the floor I know nothing about. I feel around and find myself in a box, great. Claustrophobia._

_Then when I think about Tris and Uriah and how I have to escape the box so I can tell her how I feel, it breaks away. And I loose my strength to tell her truth._

_It can wait._

_When I turn around I see my father. He says to me, "This is for your own good!"_

_Then before he hits me with his belt, Marlene steps in the way, and I know I won't feel the same about her again._

_But when she turns around, she has a gun in her hand. She says, "I'm just using you to get to Uriah! You won't ever get Tris! She is so out of your league Tobias! So, I'm going to kill you now, say it was Tris' fault and Uriah will come crying to me! Hahaha!"_

_Before I notice it I have a gun in my hand as well. A pistol. She continues to laugh and I point the gun to her head. I stop the laughter to say, "Three, two," this is it, "one." I shoot the middle of her forehead, she lies in front of me and I see Uriah bent over her crying._

_At least she finally got Uriah._

_Then Tris walks over to me and I think, _she's going to kiss me, she's really going to. _But instead, she slaps me and its black for what seems like forever._

**_End of_ Dream**

I wake up and find out it was all just a dream, a nightmare actually. Of all my fears and I don't want to face Tris, Marlene, or Uriah tomorrow because I have a fear that they saw the dream with me.

But instead, I get up and get ready for a forever long day.


	13. Second Party

_**Tris's POV:**_

It's been about two months since Uriah and I have been dating and Zeke is finally having another party. I don't live in the hospital anymore but with Uriah at his house, and at times, it's loud. Even though I don't live at the hospital we still go there to eat because Zeke works there and its cheap, it's good but cheap and I'm not the one paying for it, so it all works out for me.

Christina comes over to help me get ready for Zeke's party in two hours and I tell her that I'm not going but I know I am because Uriah will be there.

Christina doesn't believe me, but she me believe that I believed that she believed what I said. It's a confusing process but it works.

When the party finally comes around I'm supposed to help clean up the house to make presentable for the party in one hour.

Not possible.

So instead of helping I just sit around and do nothing, it's a lot more relaxing than a person would think.

Uriah comes in wearing nothing but boxers and a stained tank top. He doesn't even realize I'm here as he scratches his butt and I cough so he knows I'm here.

he turns around and gets all blushy the second he see it's me. I just laugh and bring and him into a hug.

He starts to speak and I want to stop him but my arms are wrapped around his body and I can't gather the courage to put my finger to his mouth. So he speaks, "I didn't mean to embarrass myself like that. If I would've known you were there I would've been more sophisticated."

"I laugh even harder. "Ur-Uriah. I love you just the way you are and nothing is going to change that." When I say this I look up at him to find him blushing again. I laugh and laugh until I feel the tears strolling down my face.

"Did you just say that you love me?" When he says this he looks down at me and I look up at him, still in the hugging position. I feel my cheeks heat up as I nod. "Well Tris, I love you too." He smiles when he speaks and he lights up. I do love him I love him so much.

Just we're about to kiss there is a knock on the door and I know the party is about to be started.

"Uriah, get some clothes on." I say to him just as I'm about to open the door. He shakes his head.

Zeke rushes down the stairs to greet everyone. When four walks in he eyes me like he can't stand me, but can't stay away from me at the same time.

Uriah's grip around me tightens.

Four and Marlene have been dating for a while, but I suspect something else is going on and it's not love. I with it was love because they're so cute together.

Everyone goes to play truth or dare and I go to but I try not to get attention dragged upon myself.

Uriah starts, "Marlene." She stiffens. "Truth or Dare?"

Marlene looks scared half to death, she knows that the Dare will have to do with Four and will the Truth.

Marlene squeaks, "Truth." Her voice is barley audible but we can all understand it.

"Okay Marlene, do you truly love Four?" After Uriah says this we all look to Marlene. She looks at someone then we all at that person too.

Four.

They give each other an intense conversation with just their eyes.

"No." She speaks up. "I don't love Four, I love someone else."

We all look around the room. Uriah says, "Who?"

"It's my turn now and I won't answer that question." She looks around the for a second. "Four, Truth or Dare?"

He says this like he's tired, "Dare."

Marlene whispers something in his ear and he takes off his shirt. I lok at him and his catch mine for a second. I turn away when I feel my cheeks get warm.

Not this feeling again.

"Tris." I bolt my eyes up to Four again when he says my name. "Truth or Dare?"

I look down and answer, "Uhh, Dare."

"Okay fine. I dare you too, trade seats with Marlene." He spits out.

When he says this I raise my eyebrows and I think, _really? That's all you've got?_

He must read minds because he nods, as soon as I stand Marlene stands.

She goes to take my seat next to Uriah and I take her seat next Four.

"Umm, Zeke. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare." I look at him and give him an evilish smile at his words.

"I Dare you to kiss your crush." He isn't afraid, he never is. So after my Dare he gets up, walks over to Shauna and plants one on her lips. I give myself an inside smile because I notice that she kisses back.

The game continues on. Uriah gets really drunk in a Dare, but it's obvious he's acting to get a good laugh.

After the game I see Uriah and Marlene sitting in the kitchen. I stare at them, thinking how much I love him, how much I'll respect all of his friends.

Then he leans and kisses her. She kisses back and my heart breaks.

I die inside.

R.I.P  
Beatrice Elizabeth Prior  
Someone Who Died of a Heartbreak

_**Okay so I rewrote the end of this, changed a little bit at some parts...Hopefully its better!**_

_**R&R Please!**_


	14. Remembering

_**Tris's POV: **_

I decide to sit on the couch for the rest of the party, but obviously not alone. Soon I'm accompanied by a couple, I think their names are Edward and Myra. I mean, those are the only names hear when they moan to each other.

I gag to myself.

Once they leave to go to one of the house's bedrooms Four sits next to me.

"Hi, Four." He sits a few feet away from me, but that doesn't stop him from looking at me when I speak to him.

He smiles and replies, "Hey Tris."

I get that weird feeling in my stomach again, so I decide to look away before I puke all over him. I feel the couch move and think that Myra and Edward are back.

I can't help myself but I look over my should to find that Four has moved closer to me. So close that if either of us moved an inch forward, we'd be kissing. He just smiles are me, and looks over his should to see where I've been looking at these past few minutes. Uriah and Marlene making out.

I didn't even realize I was looking. Then Four turns back to me, "I'm sorry Tris. I really am. I know you loved him, and I really thought he loved you."

I shake my head. I laugh a little, "Well yeah I loved him, yeah I'm heartbroken. But what about you? I thought you were dating Marlene."

Then he pulls back, and says, "But I didn't love her, or even like her like that. I like someone else, but it's impossible for this person to like me back."

I shrug as I say, "Well yeah. That happens in life sometimes."

Before I could even say another word, Four pulls me into a hug. His breaths are shaky on my neck, like he's nervous or something.

When he pulls back he looks me in the eye, "I'm sorry Tris. I shouldn't have, I mean I saw you were heartbroken and I thought you needed a hug."

I laugh and pull him back in for hug. "Well, Four, its good you notice things like that."

We stay like that for a while. Time is frozen.

He finally says, "Do you need a place to stay? I mean since Uriah cheated on you, I wouldn't think you would want to stay here. And well Chris is well, she's staying the night with Will. I wouldn't question what they're going to do."

I shook my head, "No, well yeah, I guess I do need a place to stay."

Then he pulls back one more time, stands up, and drags me out of the room.

_**Four's POV:** _

She shook her head and said to me, only me, "No, well yeah, I guess I do need a place to stay."

Reluctantly pull back from the hug, stand up, and drag her out of the room.

She's staying at my house whether she likes it or not. My father isn't going to be there, well at least I hope he isn't.

We enter my house, finally, and surprise, surprise. Marcus is home.

I see a flash of horror upon Tris's face.

Marcus stands up and takes his belt off. He looks my straight in the eye and says, "Who is this? She looks quite familiar."

He looks her from head to toe, studying her, greedily like every man does. I stand up to him and say, "Well this is my friend, Tris. You need to keep away from her, or I, I'll-"

He stops me before I can finish my threat, "Or you'll what?" He takes another step closer to Tris and I grab her arm, maybe a little too harshly and hide her behind my back.

"I'll hurt you, if you take another step towards her." So he decides to take another step at my words.

Before I can think I kick his knee and take the belt. I hit him across the face with his belt. I hit and kick repeatedly, soon he lie unconscious on the ground.

When I take Tris to my room she sits on the bed, still looking scared half to death.

She looks at me, finally and says, "I remember everything."


	15. The Truth

_**Four's POV:**_

"What do you mean, by everything?" I ask her.

She replies to me, "I mean, I remember the attack, I remember my old school, I remember everything."

I smile at her, maybe a bit too forced though, "I want to hear."

She nods and starts, "Well, I went to Roth High School. I never dated anyone, I kept to myself. I didn't really know anyone, and I only had one friend. Adrea. She was my best friend, she got me through everything. She even got me over crushes, like when a guy broke my heart, even when he wasn't dating me, or even knew I existed." I listen to her and think, how could anyone not notice her.

Then she continues, "I had a brother, Caleb. Both of my parents died. Andrew and Natalie Prior, they died by guns."

_That's terrible_, I think. She doesn't stop there, "And the bus doesn't pick me up after school, ever, so I have to walk home. My school was about an hour away from your school, and my house was seven miles away from my school. So, one day when I was walking home, a car slowed down next to me.

"I didn't know who it was, but the car stopped. The man put a blind-fold over my eyes and shoved me into the back of trunk. Since I was so close to home, I thought people would hear me scream when I did. But no one did.

"We drove for about an hour and fifteen minutes. Then he stopped by a lake and dragged me out of the car. He banged my head against the tree many times, and then he pushed me into the lake." She swallows hard as I think all of this through. _What else did this man do to her?_

She adds another sentence in, "That man, was your father."

That's why he said she looked so familiar, I can't help myself so I go downstairs to look for Marcus.

But when I get there, he's missing. The car isn't in the driveway.

I look around the house for quite a while, and I see a note on the table.

_Tobias,__I had to leave, when you abused me, it made me realize all the wrong things I have done.  
When I abused you, all those years.  
That girl, I did some wrong things to her, I'm not proud of it.__  
I'm going to go try and live with your 'supposedly dead' mother. You will never see me again._

Good, I think, this is good. No more Marcus.

Tris told me a lot of things, so I think it's time to tell Tris my secrets.

I go back upstairs to my room, to find her asleep.

I make a pallet on the floor and rest my eyes.

* * *

_**Tris's POV:**_

I tell Four everything, well practically everything.

He stormed out of the room for quite some time and I eventually fell asleep.

That morning when I wake up, I regret everything I said, everything I ever did.

Adrea.

My one and only used to be true friend.

I wonder if she misses me. I wonder if people think I'm dead.

Then one though crosses through my mind, _Why am I in Four's house?_

I just lay there for a while until Four wakes up.

When he does, he just sits up and looks at me, then he finally says, "Do you want some breakfast?"

I nod.

He leaves the room and about thirty minutes later he enters with a bunch of food. He lays the tray down on my bed and says, "Eat up. Later I have some big news I have to tell you."

When I finish eating he stops playing his video game and says, "Marcus, my father, he used to beat me, abuse me."

Oh my. He continues, "Also, my real name is," He gulps, "Tobias."

I stop in my tracks.

"You trust me?" I ask him.

He nods and says, "Well yeah, I mean, you trusted me, is there no I can't trust you?"

I shake my head. "No. But I'm just shocked, that you trust me, out of all of your friends."

He laughs, "Tris, you don't know my feelings."

Then he leaves the room with all my dirty plates.

He leaves me, wondering what he meant.


	16. The Things A Person Loves

_**Tobias's POV:**_

I told her my real name, and she didn't understand why I trusted her.

I can understand why, I mean she doesn't know that I like her. Well, I hope she doesn't.

I talk to her the next morning and she says she wants to go to school, with me. I smirk at her and say, "Okay well, don't be mad if a bunch of guys start looking your way, or girls, or teachers, or janitors in that matter."

I say trying to convince her not wanting anyone to look at her. I want her to myself, I know its selfish but its true.

"I don't care." Is her response.

Really? You don't care, you don't care that people will stare at you constantly?

"I mean, I have to finish my schooling. I'm only a junior, and I need to graduate, so I can go to college." She continues.

No! No, no, no! "Okay." I say.

_What are you thinking Tobias? Ugh! Uriah will take her right out from underneath your fingertips! _ I think as I zone out.

"Tobias?" She asks to me.

I snap my head towards hers, her blue-grey eyes full of concern. I nod my head, "Yeah I'm fine. I mean, if that's what you were asking. Okay come on, let's go get ready for your first day of school."

She smiles and I return the favor.

* * *

When we get to school I notice Uriah in the office and I try to steer clear of him. But Tris seems him before I can drive her away.

Uriah also sees us. He perks up and runs towards us, "Tris, oh hey. Why weren't you home?"

He asks her. She looks uncomfortable. "Okay well. First of all, you were drunk and the guest room was occupied by a couple, not going to name any names. And second, mostly the reason, I saw you and Marlene kissing. I didn't know what to do. I know you were drunk and everything but I didn't know if I could be around a guy that practically cheated on me. Four offered me to stay at his house, and I took him on that offer." She says.

Uriah looks scared, but yet he looks like steam is coming out of his ears. But he says cool and calmly, "Okay. I wasn't really drunk. I caught Marlene after Truth or Dare and I asked her who she loved. I'm not saying who I was hoping it was. But then she said my name, and I realized my feelings for her. So, I kissed her. We're dating now."

He looks down ashamed. I laugh at him and drag Tris into the office to help her fill out her paperwork.

She stops and looks at me. "There was no reason to laugh at him, he was obviously ashamed of what he did. And you, you just, laugh at him. Ugh! Just let me fill out this paperwork on my own."

So independent. "Okay your right sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. It's just first he asks you why you didn't show up at the house after the party, then he confesses to cheating. Real genius you like there."

She laughs too. "Yeah, I guess your right. Anyway, I couldn't of have filled all this paperwork out on my own. I need some help. "

I laugh again and we continue.

We flip through the guidelines and our hands touch at one time. I feel the electricity.

I look over to Tris and I see her blush a deep crimson. I love when I make her like this.

I love her.


	17. Falling

_**Tris's POV:**_

Our hands touched today, and I felt like I was in heaven. I think I like Tobias, but that's impossible, I barely know him.

I got my schedule.

P1-Launguage 10

P2-Gym

P3-French 1

Lunch

P4-Band

P5-Geography

P6-Algebra

P7-Biology

My classes were boring, most of the teachers just told some student to tell me all of the rules. The only teacher that didn't do that was the band teacher, he was nice.

Tobias and I hang out after school today, obviously at his house. We play video games, and I beat him, so bad.

I stand up, eventually. Tobias stands up with me.

He comes over to me and smiles. He grabs both of wrists with one hand and lifts them above my head. "Now, you can't escape."

I contort my face in impossible ways, caused by confusion. Then he touches my waist, and brushes his lips to mine.

I don't pull away and smiles against my lips. He brings his face in closer to mine and we're full out kissing. Surprisingly, I kiss him back.

I like this guy a lot.

I might even be falling for this guy.

_**Sorry about the short chapter, really short chapter. I'm working on a story on my Chrome-Book that my school gave to me, It's called 'Natalie Wright's Story' exactly what it sounds like. I use the journal entries from Allegiant, so eventually I will post that FanFic(once I'm done with the two I'm working on right now)**_

_**Okay see y'all next chapter!**_


End file.
